Magical Magic book two: James and Charlie
by my.life.ends.with.Fred Weasley
Summary: Charlie Riddle is sick of being ridiculed because of her last names. Then she meets James Potter II and her life changes... for the better? In the second installment of MM follow James and Charlie as they embark on the adventure of life. rated t for now.
1. the prolgoue

Charlie and James never thought they would ever get this far. To sit there and watch as their little girl graduated from Hogwarts. Tatum Potter was the oldest of six- yes six.

It had been a long 19 years since meeting on that fateful day of September 3rd when Charlie and James' sister, Lily, had kicked ass on the quiditch pitch. Now, as they looked around them and saw their five younger kids, named Arizona, Dallas, Blakelynn, River, and Daniel, watching in awe, and hoping that one day they, like their big sister, would graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top marks.

James wrapped his arm securely around his best friend, his confident, his lover, and his wife's shoulders and kissed away her tears of happiness. It was at that moment that James realized that his life was finally complete, and that his fate had finally been decided.


	2. meeting lily luna

**A/N::: **M'kay, here is the run down... When Voldemort was a year out of Hogwarts, he met a young girl named Charlotte. The two became romantically involved and had a child they named Tom Marvelo Riddle III. Tommy, unlike his father, was not evil and was shunned from the family and at the young age of 11 he watched his own father murder his mother. Tommy was sent to live at Dermstrang academy for men and continued to graduate. After the great war he went to a Tri-wizard tournament reunion with his best friend, Viktor Krum, there he met a young Elise Delacour. Two years later they were married and expecting their first child, Holly Elizabeth Riddle.

Holly, much to her father's distain went to Bouxbatans for girls where she was at top of her class. At the young age of 15, she was cornered by Fenrir Greyback II. Nine and a half months later she started yet another generation of Riddles, this is the story of a sixth generation Riddle, Lilianna Charlotte Rose Riddle...

**In case of confusion:::**

**(Holly is Harry Potter's generation... but she was a four at the time of the great war)**

**(Elise Delacour is Fluer's aunt...)**

**Gen. 1 - Tom Riddle - the muggle- not Voldy's father**

**Gen. 2 - Tom Riddle - Voldy's father**

**Gen. 3 - Tom Riddle - Voldy**

**Gen. 4 - Tommy Riddle - the golden boy**

**Gen. 5 - Holly E. Riddle - the golden girl... or so they thought**

**Gen. 6 - Lilianna C. R. Riddle - the girl of our story **

**

* * *

**

Have you ever wondered what it's like to have your world come crashing down on you? Yeah, I never expected it to happen to me, but then, my grandmother died. She was murdered my father, Fenrir Greyback II when I was 15, that was a year ago. Okay, I'll admit it, my home life sucked arse, with the regular beatings I suffered from my mom, the father that was never home, and trying to be perfect when all you wanted to do was sit down, cry, and have a little fun.

I live with Grandfather now and he says that I need to get the hell out of Bouxbatans school for ditzy bimboes. So, putting in a good word he got my transcripts sent to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Pop, what do you think the kids will say about me?' I wondered quietly, resting my head on his shoulder. Grandfather and I have a very close relationship, and I love that about him. Sad thing is, he has a muggle disease and only has months to live.

'They'll love you, Lottie Lou.' He muttered, kissing my cheek. 'Now, you're a sixth year, you'll be in Gryffindor, naturally, and you'll have the time of your life.'

'How are you so sure though?' I wondered, perplexed and terrified. He chuckled and smiled at me.

'Because everyone loves you. Now run along, Lottie Lou. I love you with all my heart.' Pop said, pushing me toward the train.

'I love you too, Pop.' I whispered as I boarded the train. This was going to _suck_. I mean, I hated Bouxbatans, so why shouldn't I hate Hogwarts.

How will I be able to make friends? It's not like I'm wildly pretty, or popular. In fact, I'm a bit of a book worm and extremely shy. I found an empty compartment and sat down, sighing as I turned to look out the window. I heard the door open and heard a small gasp.

'Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. Can I sit here with you anyways, everywhere else is full.' I heard a girl say. I turned to see a pretty girl with red hair and bright blue eyes standing inside the door.

'Go ahead.' I mumbled. She smiled and sat next to me.

'My name is Lily, what's yours?' She wondered, trying to strike a conversation.

'Charlie. Nice to meet you Lily. What year are you in?' I asked, looking at her. She smiled.

'I'm a fourth year. What about you?' She replied. I smiled lightly.

'I'll be a sixth year. What house are you in, Lily?

'I'm in Gryffindor. Do you have a house yet, Charlie?' Lily asked me. I looked at her and smiled, areal smile.

'My grandfather says I'll be in Gryffindor, but, I'm not totally sure. If my ancestry says anything.' I replied. She laughed, a real genuine laugh.

'My family is really expectant about us all being in Gryffindor, my brother, Albus though, surprised us all by being a Slytherin. Uncle Ron was so surprised. Hey, what did you mean by your ancestry?' Lily said, stopped suddenly.

'You'll find out tonight at the sorting ceremony.' I said, skeptically. Suddenly the compartment door flew open.

'There you are, Lils. James is freaking out again, you better come quickly.' Said a boy with shaggy black hair and brown eyes.

'Al, what did you do?' Lily cried, throwing her head against my shoulder. I flinched slightly as her head hit the scars that had not yet healed fully.

'It's not me, he saw Lanie making out with Lucas Wood.' The boy named Al said, exasperated. Lily sighed.

'Fine, I'm coming. I'll see you later, okay Charlie.' She said, looking back at me.

'Yeah, sure.' I replied as she left. Maybe it won't be that bad after all. The next two hours passed quickly, soon I was riding the boats with the first years. I felt pretty bloody special.

Headmistress McGonagall met us at the doors. After she explained everything we walked into the hall. Okay, now I feel awkward. Everyone was looking at me.

Ladidadidah! Yay, they're at the R's now!

'Randolph, Elizabeth.' McGonagall called. A snooty looking girl with red hair stepped forward... '_Hufflepuff!' _The hat cried.

'Riddle, Lilianna.' Well, here goes nothing. The whole school got utterly quiet. Everyone turned to look at me again, a few gasped. I walked forward and sat on the chair.

_Interesting, very interesting. Ah, courage, smarts, loyalty, and oh look, an heir of Slytherin__._

I snorted. 'Slytherin can suck a dick.' I said, aloud. _Ohoho! Bravery I see, better be __**GRYFINDOR!**_

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the Gryffindor table. They all looked nervous. I sat next to Lily.

'I thought your name was Charlie?' She questioned. I smiled lightly.

'My full name is Lilianna Charlotte Rose Riddle, I hate the name Lilianna, no offence to the name Lily though, so I go by Charlie.' I told her.

'Wow what a mouthful. Why do you hate the name Lilianna, I think it's beautiful.' Lily stated.

'Personal reasons.' I said, pursing my lips. Suddenly there was a loud, obnoxious laugh from a few places away.

'My brother and his obnoxious gang of quiditch fools.' Lily muttered. 'They rule the team. Only let someone else in if another player graduated. No girls on the team either.'

'Hm, I think we'll have to change that, Lili-pod. I'm looking to land a spot as beater, how about you?' I asked her.

'Ooh! Me to. James says that I'll never be a beater though.' Lily said, sadly.

'Psh, sexist pig.' I grumbled. Lily laughed, her voice like butterflies.

'Ugh, tryouts are tomorrow. You gonna try out too?' Lily wondered. I nodded. We finished our meals and went to our common room. Even though I was a sixth year, Lily had her own room, seeing as three of her roommates left last year so I would be rooming with her. We put our stuff away and went down to the common room where her brother James was boasting.

'Oi! Lads. You see the pretty bird next to Riddle? That's my sister, you touch her, I fucking rip your nads off.' James called. I snorted while Lily blushed bright red.

'Okay James, quit embarrassing your sister.' A short blonde boy stated.

'Shut your mouth, Scamander!' James growled. I rolled my eyes and conjured up some drawing paper and a charcoal pencil.

Lily was having a rather intimate staring contest with one of her brothers friends, so I decided to draw her. Hmm, I think those two are a secret thing or something, they haven't broken eye contact for 40 minutes. I sighed as I finished shading the drawing.

'Oh Lili-pod. You gonna stop making goo-goo eyes at Thompson soon?' I cooed in her ear. She blushed again. James halted in his animated movements and glared at Ricky Thompson.

'Okay, let's go to bed.' Lily said quickly, pulling me up to our dormitory. We changed into our PJ's and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**A/N: **yay! I'm finally out of my writers block :)


End file.
